C Sweet Valentine
by Naidoo
Summary: When Penelope and Derek still seem to dance around each other after 6 years someone decided to change it all. After all it is in their best interest, right? And what better day for this than Valentine's? Written for the Valentine's challenge for the CCOAC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is written for BonesBird, for the Valentine's Challenge over at the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. She asked for Morgan/Garcia, with the song prompt The Coral - Dreaming about you and the three prmopts were Valentine's card, soft Lightning and expensive meal. I use the song prompt extremly liberal and any prompt will not appread before closer to the end. Was supposed to be oneshot, turned into a few more chapters. The POV of the Pro- and Epilogue are first person, all the rest inbetween is third person. And I deliberatly do not give away who the 'narrator' is. _

* * *

Six years. That's how long I witnessed the 'misery' until I decided that someone needed to step in. If SSA Derek Morgan and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia weren't able to sort things out themselves someone should give them a rather hard shove in the right direction. That someone would be me and trust me, I certainly had no problem with that challenge.

For six years these two were dancing around each other, flirting, touching, invading each other's personal space. The conversations they had in the office or over the phone were the furthest away from being described as professional or appropriate, but none of us really minded it anymore. It was somehow actually amusing, to hear them call each other pet names, seeming to be in a constant competition who could find the worst. But things never _moved_ anywhere. They were plenty of talk, but no action ever followed.

When Penelope was shot things between them seemed to change for a moment, for the duration of maybe a week and we all were hopeful that finally they would end their dancing around and just act. That's when Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch stepped into all our lives. I can't really say that he found a large fan base in the BAU, but Penelope was head over heels for that guy. He was a good guy, he just was wrong for our Penelope. Kevin never did anything wrong, he just never did anything right either. Birthdays, anniversaries or other important days were simply forgotten and although you could see the love between both of them, there was one thing that was missing: Passion. And passion was something she and Derek Morgan had going on plenty. They just didn't know or seem to pick up on it.

Kevin Lynch by now was history again and Penelope happy single. Well, that was at least what she told everyone. But we think that while she might be happy being single, she would be even happier being with Derek Morgan. She just didn't know that yet.

Well, that's what Valentine's Day is for. To bring together what belongs together. And if they don't want to get moving themselves I am just too happy to give them a helping hand, or two.

* * *

_post-A/N: Let the guessing begin of who you think is saying that.  
_


	2. Monday

_A/N: I have to say I was a little bit surprised finding who you all thought it is. I was certainly expecting the usual suspects, but Strauss? That certainly caught even me off-guard. Not that I will reveal the idendity of the narrator now ... _

* * *

It was Monday morning, roughly after 8am, and Penelope already had gotten informed a while ago that her team was already up in the air. On their way to somewhere in Missouri. It must be rather urgert asn JJ sounded kinda stressed already, seeming like she was calling from somewhere close to the airfield if the noises around her were any indication.

Looks like it would be another dull and probably even lonely week. And that one week before Valentine's Day. Not that Penelope Garcia had anyone to actually, really celebrate it with this year. JJ would spent the day with Henry and William, Emily with that new guy she was seeing and most of her other female friends were occupied elsewhere – with someone else – as well. Morgan would probably spend the day like he had for the past few years now – wooing some lucky woman and treating her to some fantastic night, which probably would sooner rather than later end at his place, in his bed.

Letting a sigh she pushed through the door to her office, switching on the lights and stopping in her tracks. In the center of her desk, hiding several of her screens completely, stood a huge bouquet of gorgeous looking lilies and red roses. It looked expensive and smelled delicious when she stepped closer, the card attached to the bouquet catching her eyes.

_Love isn't love until you give it away (__**Oscar Hammerstein)**_

That's all it read. No signature. No name. No nothing. Not even the slightest personal touch. The message was printed in some fancy, handwriting-like design that made it look less impersonal. But that's all. Nothing else.

A moment later her phone rang. It was her team. They told her they would call her as soon as they would land to get her up to speed with what was going on and what they would need from her. In fact they gave her such a long list of things to do that for the first few hours of her shift Penelope Garcia fully forgot about her flowers.

"How's my Baby Girl doing today?" she heard Morgan's voice much later that day asking, making her smile within a moment. He had that effect on her, that whenever he called and just said one or two words, all seemed better somehow. Not that anything was bad to begin with right now.

"I got flowers delivered today. Very pretty flowers," she mentioned.

"You did? From who? Any specific reason?" Morgan asked, and Penelope wondered whether she just imagined how his voice changed slightly. But then again it wouldn't surprise her. Morgan tended to get a tad bit overprotective about her. Especially whenever they went out on the town and some random guy hit on her.

"No. I just… got them. And have I mentioned they are really stunning. And expensive looking? Although the card is … cryptic. Sweet, but cryptic…" Penelope asked, sounding impressed. It had been a while since she received flowers last. Actually, come to think of it, she never received flowers until today- at least not from a romantic admirer.

Not that she knew for sure that these flowers were from a man interested in her either. Though the card sure seemed to hint at that.

"There was a card? What did it say?" Morgan asked, and Penelope still heard that little tone in his voice that indicated he wasn't entirely happy about that.

"It read _Love isn't love until you give it away_. That's all it said…"

"No name, number, anything?" Morgan asked and Penelope was about to roll her eyes. he was in Profiler-mode all of a sudden. "You met anyone recently? At the coffee shop? A club? While in line at the supermarket? Anyone you told who you work for?"

"Hot Stuff, ever since the whole Battle drama this girl has become rather careful with potential lovers. So you can rest assured that I don't give out personal information that easily anymore," she laughed into her headset.

"So where are the flowers coming from then?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I don't know, Hot Stuff. Looks like I've got a secret admirer," Penelope chirped into the phone, not missing the growl coming from her best friend.

Sometimes she just wasn't sure how to take him. It seemed on some days that she wasn't allowed to see anyone, while he bedded the whole damn city. Like he wanted to have her all to himself, without giving up on dating. But that was just how he was. And Penelope had strangely gotten used to it over the years. There was this crush she had for years and years, but she never really had any illusions of them becoming more then friends. They were too different. Morgan was the guy a girl like her could never have and she was the kind of girl a guy like Derek Morgan never wanted. At least not like _that_.

"Just … be careful, Baby, okay?" she heard Morgan's slightly concerned voice, at which she just made agreeing noises and then he was gone.

It was then that Penelope had the time to actually look at the flowers and enjoy them for a moment, realizing all of a sudden that she actually never had a secret admirer before. She just never had been the girl guys secretly listed after. And she had come to terms with that. So having a secret admirer now was actually rather exciting, although a bit scary as well. The last time she had an admirer they all knew how that ended.

When Morgan had gone, Penelope found herself wondering who the flowers could have come from. There weren't many people that knew where she worked or who she worked for. It were actually only people from the FBI. The thing was that the guys she thought looked good were usually married. With children. And the rest she wouldn't get too excited about. Not that actually anyone of her fellow FBI-colleagues seemed to Penelope like he was having any kind of interest. Apart from Randy that is. He had asked her a couple of times already whether she had any plans for Valentine's. And now that she thought about it… was it possible?

She liked Randy. He was from the White Collar Unit ad easy on the eye, tall, blonde, well built. He was always charming and smiled when he saw her. Sure he was no Derek Morgan, but Penelope had given up on that dream long ago.

Maybe the flowers were from Randy then. She hadn't really thought of him like _that_. But now that it could seem like there might be an kind of interest….

Penelope certainly would need to dig deeper into that. Of course without causing a stir. If Randy wanted to remain … secret, she certainly could live with that.


	3. Tuesday

_A/N: I think I've never had a story where people had so many different ideas, opinions, predictions. Just... trust me. That's all I'm gonna say. I occasionally know what I'm doing. Anyway, thanks for the great responses so far, they really make me smile. And they also made me re-write my epilogue a tiny bit - which is still far, far away (okay, maybe not **that** far away actually)  
_

* * *

Coming into the office the next morning Penelope had already spoken to half her team and had gotten a rather grumpy Derek Morgan to deal with already. Emily and JJ had told her that he had been in this sort of mood ever since he had gotten off the phone last night with her. Shortly after she had told him about the flowers. Emily,of course, didn't know about the flowers so the first thing she asked was whether anything had happened between the two of them.

Penelope bit her lip for a moment, wondering whether she should tell Emily about the flowers, get a second opinion so to speak.

After thinking about her options for a moment she decided on telling Emily. Her friend sounded excited when the shriek she gave out for a second was any indication.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" she asked and Penelope answered no, deciding it might be easier for the moment to keep her suspicion to herself. She would look further into her suspicion and if her clues added to a certain idea she would say. But for the moment she thought it might be wiser to not mention Randy to Emily.

Walking into her office she was greeted by a huge bouquet of flowers once more. The bouquet was larger than the one from the before and was placed on her desk once again. It consisted of pink tulips and white roses, looking expensive and impressive. There was another card attached to it, but just like the previous one it was not signed and no personal touch was added. All it read was:

_People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within **(**_**Elisabeth Kubler-Ross)**

Okay, that was rather cryptic. The card was the same as the one before and there was nothing else printed on it. Not even any kind of signature that could give her the slightest of hints.

On the back of the card was the florists name and she knew, if she really desperately wanted to know the identity of her secret admirer, that she could just hack into the florists systems and find it from there somehow. But that wouldn't be fair. She was sure that whoever sent her the flowers had a reason for staying anonymous for now.

She had scheduled lunch with Christina – who knew about every single piece of gossip that there was here in the office – as well as Kendra, who worked in the White Collar Unit herself. Maybe these two could shed some light on this. Maybe Christina had heard something, anything really, or Kendra had noticed stuff. She worked with Randy after all very closely. Of course she wouldn't ask straight forward, but rather… hint.

A very productive morning and a less informative lunch later Penelope was back to square one with her investigation of possible candidates for secret admirers. Christina knew about plenty of people that had their eyes on someone else within the office, but none of them wanted Penelope. And Kendra hadn't really been a good source of information either. if anything she actually was doing a better job at dismissing Penelope's idea than giving her clues that she was right. Turned out Randy apparently was dating someone since a couple of weeks and according to Kendra things seemed to go very well.

But Randy had asked about her plans for Valentine's. She didn't imagine that. He had asked her several times. But then, come to think of it, that was the only thing he really asked in that regards. In retrospective it actually seemed more like he just used that for some general conversation.

So in regards of 'secret admirers' she was back to square one. At least she got her team a step closer towards their UnSub. Rossi and Emily both seemed rather pleased with whatever information she was able to give them whenever they called. Rossi and Emily seemed to be the only ones that actually called at all. Usually Morgan would have made by now at least four or five calls, calling in, seeing how she was doing, keeping up their usual flirting and banter, but since his call yesterday they hadn't been any new one. Which was rather unusual for him.

"Is everything okay with Derek?" she finally asked Emily.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" her friend asked back and Penelope could imagine the confusion on the agent's face.

"I just … well, he hasn't really called me all day and I just thought I'd make sure he is okay, or that none of you are … withholding information about his well being," Penelope replied, still remembering the one time Morgan was involved in some incident and the whole team decided it might be a much wiser move to not let Penelope know. She only found out several days later when they returned and she was greeted by a Derek Morgan wearing a sling for his arm.

"No reason to worry. He is just deep in the woods with no cell phone reception. He and Hotch both volunteered for that job. They left around noon and should be back later tonight," Emily informed and for a moment Penelope let out a sigh of relief. It was no secret that their job was not the most innocent one around. It was in fact actually rather dangerous and Penelope at some stage just stopped counting the incidents when one of her team was shot or injured in any other way. By now she had accepted that it was just part of the job sometimes, and couldn't always be prevented. One of the disadvantages of dealing with psychopaths. She still didn't like it, but she had come to terms with it.

"So any update on your secret admirer?" Emily blurted out after a short silence.

"Well… I got another flower bouquet waiting on my desk this morning. Still nothing that could help me ID him in any way. Another card, nothing personal…" Penelope updated her friend.

"You have any idea who it _might_ be?" Emily asked curious and Penelope shock her head, realizing too late that her friend of course couldn't see her.

"Not really. I thought I maybe had an idea, but that was wrong. So now I am back to square one. No idea if he even wants to be 'named'. Maybe it's just one of these guys who does nice things and then vanishes again. Maybe someone who is depressed it's Valentine's Day and he just .. decided on spreading some joy …"

"You honestly believe that?" her friend asked doubtfully.

"Well… I kind of ruled out half the FBI, that is married, engaged or involved in any other way. And the other half … well, actually come to think of it_ most_ of the male FBI agents are married or involved with someone."

"What makes you think he's FBI? Or even more important what makes you think it's a guy altogether?" Emily asked and Penelope thought about the second question for a moment.

"Apart from my friends no one really knows where I work. And all my male friends are all either married or on their way to getting married. I somehow doubt that any of them had a change of heart last minute. And … well. I guess I can't be sure it is a guy… but … well… let's just for the meantime assume it is a guy," Penelope went on, making a quick stop before going on. "Oh God, what if someone is just making a joke? What … if that's just some… weird form of entertainment. You know, like when you are having a date with the popular guy for prom and he just stands you up, laughing with his friends and such…"

"Penelope, you are babbling. I'm sure that is not some joke. So … relax. Maybe it's just someone wanting to test the water and see what kind of reaction it gets him."

"That doesn't sound much better either," Penelope admitted and heard Emily softly laugh.

"You, Penelope Garcia, have a secret admirer. There are people out there who never had even one secret admirer in their whole life. Just … sit back and enjoy…" Emily mussed and all of a sudden Penelope heard loud background noises.

"What is that in the background?"

"Morgan and Hotch just came back and I guess Morgan's mood hasn't improved. He just announced he is heading for a run. Maybe that improves his mood…. "

"Tell him to call me…" Penelope asked Emily who just said she'd try her best. And with that the call was disconnected and she went on with her day.


	4. Wednesday

_A/N: Okay, so the guessing continues. I should maybe mention that some of you are maybe a bit too focused on the six years I mentioned in the prologue. I didn't even think that not all of the members have been there since season 1... but anyway. _

* * *

He didn't call.

Penelope had thought he'd call her after his run, when Emily would have told him to call her, but … he didn't. But then again, maybe something had happened. Like a breakthrough in their case. Or Emily just didn't see him anymore. She knew how he sometimes got when it was about his fitness. He could run for hours, making Penelope wonder what the heck was so damn good about running up and downhill for such an extensive amount of time. But then again, looking at him whenever he wore a tight shirt or stuff like that, she certainly had no reason for complain about its effects either.

She had tried calling both Emily and JJ already, but realized too late that due to the time difference they might not even be up yet. Thankfully she only got their voicemails.

Walking into her office that Wednesday morning she was greeted by yet another bouquet of flowers. Purple Orchids, the most gorgeous ones she ever had seen.

The card attached to the bouquet was another plain, white one, with a printed text on it.

_For you see, each day I love you more. Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow._ **(****Rosemonde Gerard)**

Penelope smiled at the quote, starting to wonder who on earth this could be. To her it sounded rather serious and like it was someone who already knew her. At least long enough for saying these things. And maybe it was exciting, knowing that somewhere around this building there seemed to be someone who sent these.

Maybe that's what she needed right now, so close to Valentine's Day. Maybe she needed some good, ol' romance. Some mystery guy, coming and whisking her off her feet. Because the prospect of spending Valentine's all by herself, all lonely and depressed, probably with a big pint of ice cream and some take-out, was not very appealing to her at all.

XXXXXXXX

"You don't think they are from Kevin, do you?" she asked Emily and JJ who were in a conference call with her that evening. She just made it home and decided on calling her friends, telling them about the newest delivery of flowers.

"Why?" Emily asked back, wondering. "Is he an option? I mean… if he was the one sending them…."

"No, of course not. But… what if he realized what he had in me, or…. had a change of heart and wants to try again? And maybe that is his way of … testing the water so to speak. What then?" she asked, sounding all of a sudden rather alerted.

"Okay, Penelope, think," JJ ordered, from the other end. "In all the years you have been dating Kevin did he ever ... do anything that would compare to this?"

Penelope thought about that for a moment. It wasn't as if Kevin was a really bad boyfriend, but romance wise he certainly could have been taught a thing or two. As far as passion too. That was certainly another area where he could need some help as well.

"Not … really," she answered finally a bit wary. "He wasn't really into flowers. He actually was allergic. That's why I never got any flowers from him I guess…."

"I think there you have your answer," JJ replied.

"Should I be worried?" Penelope asked next, wondering whether this could turn into another 'Battle' thing. She had enough of these kinds of admirers for one lifetime.

"Do you think you should?" Emily asked back. "I mean is there any indication he is a threat?"

"No, but then again there was no sign that anything was wrong with Jason Battle. He seemed perfectly normal as well."

"Yes, but as you already determined yourself, it can only be someone from the office. And last time I checked the FBI wasn't employing any psychopaths. So I'd say you'll be fine," Emily retorted. And Penelope had to acknowledge that her friend had a point. She herself already said it must be someone from the FBI. No one else really knew she worked her anyway. And all her colleagues, at least the ones she knew, seemed okay and normal.

With her luck it was probably someone who was married and looked for some extramarital … fun.

"Has Morgan's mood improved by the way?" Penelope all of a sudden asked, remembering how both of her friends had complained to her over the last few days that Morgan seemed to be in a terrible mood.

"A bit. But not much. At least he stopped the growling. No idea what was with him the last few days. And I just realize I forgot to tell him to call you, Pen."

"That's okay, no worries, Emily. I'll just give him a call later tonight. Maybe I'll find out what's gotten him in such a rotten mood…"

"You? Please, all you have to do is just smile at him and he is in heaven. You are his Baby Girl after all…. have you guys actually ever considered… you know, going the next step? Trying dating?" Emily asked bluntly and JJ just gave her stare.

"I … um…. well, no. He doesn't see me like that, you know? You have seen the girls he usually is with, when we go out for drinks, when the whole team is around. None of these girls looks anything close to me."

"Would you want him to ... consider you?" JJ asked carefully. of course all of them had their suspicions over the years, but strangely enough had never any of them asked or mentioned it towards either Penelope, or Derek.

"Have you actually looked at him?" Penelope asked with a laugh. "I mean, who wouldn't? But… no, that's never going to happen."

Shortly after that conversation the call was over, with Emily and JJ being asked by Hotch to follow up on a few leads and Penelope deciding that now would probably be a bad time as well, calling Morgan. Maybe tomorrow then….


	5. Thursday

_A/N: Thank you all so very much for the continous support. i just wanted to mention again this story is written for BonesBird for the Valentine's Fic axchange over on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. I still haven't used any of my prompts - Valentine's card, expensive meal and soft lightning - but they will come, no worries - although rather at the I know some people have been mentioning the quotes ... let me tell you it wasn't an easy search to find these.  
_

* * *

By the time that Thursday arrived Penelope had to admit she was excited. Just a bit. The past few days she had walked into her office with some of the most beautiful flowers waiting on her desk. By now she was curious to find out what would be there today.

Last night she had a moment of panic, when she already saw the worst of what could happen. Thought about all the possibilities, about Battle. But maybe she should stop referring to Battle as an excuse. He was a psychopath who thought she was on his trail and was about to discover that he was not as honorable as everybody thought. It was just some devious plan to eliminate the possibly only witness there was. Not everybody out there was after her life. She wasn't _that_ important after all.

So she decided to enjoy this, stop freaking out and just see what would come out of it. Maybe nothing would happen at all. Maybe the flowers all of a sudden would stop and he would vanish, as quickly as he appeared. Maybe… maybe she should stop wondering.

Walking into her office she didn't find flowers. But a large golden box sitting in the middle of her desk. Completed with a nice bow and a card attached to it. Her first thought was panic again. A box from someone anonymous in the middle of your desk wasn't good. But then logic took over. Everything that was delivered to the FBI was scanned and x-rayed for possible threats. If there would be any kind of device in it security would have already found it.

Untying the bow and lifting the lid she saw a whole box of chocolates. She loved chocolates. This secret admirer thing got better every day. Taking a piece she bit in it and discovered it were Belgian Truffles. The expensive kind. While chewing on the remainder of her first piece she took the card. Plain white. Again. Nothing personal. And opening it she was presented with another quote.

_Sure God created man before woman. But then you always make a rough draft before the final masterpiece _**(****Author Unknown)**

The quote made her smile. It somehow reminded her of Morgan. It would be something he would say without even blinking. But then again … he wouldn't? Would he? He was on a case in the middle of nowhere and surely …. she was not the kind of girl he would court. Come to think of it Morgan would never court. He didn't need to. The man himself was all he needed to get what or who he wanted.

She definitely needed to speak to Morgan. As well as Emily and JJ to get their input.

"You think Morgan is sending you all these things?" Emily asked, when Penelope finally managed to get a hold of them. She had decided it was easier to start with her friends and start digging with Morgan later.

"I don't know. But … he is kind of the only one left on my list of possible candidates. Actually he wasn't even on it until just this morning…"

"What happened to get him on that list?" JJ asked curiously, at which Penelope got the card and read her the quote.

JJ and Emily both laughed at that, knowing what Penelope might have given the idea about Morgan.

"It sure sounds like him. Have you asked him?"

"Not really, I don't want to just call him and go 'So… is it you who's been sending all these things?' That is a bit too direct for my taste. Also … I am not sure. You yourself said that he had been in a bit of a bad mood since he had gotten off the phone with me after I told him about the first delivery of the flowers…"

"Oh and he hasn't gotten any better when I mentioned the second or third bunch of flowers. Either he is … playing rather well and keeping us all guessing or it is not him."

"Aren't you guy's profilers? Isn't it kind of what you do for a living? Seeing things others don't?" Penelope rumbled, having had hope that this conversation would have gone differently.

"Yeah. And I can tell you he is madly head over heels for you. But you don't need to be a profiler to see that. I can't tell you whether he did or did not send the presents."

"Morgan is madly in love with me? I think you got something wrong there. He sees me as a friend, as a sort of younger sister at best. There is no love whatsoever. Well, at least not something that would go beyond the sisterly love."

"Okay, so if you yourself say he has no interest in you that way, why would you think he sent you the flowers?" Emily asked and Penelope had to admit she had a point.

"Maybe he just…. wants to cheer me up?" Penelope asked warily.

"Or maybe he just likes you more than you assume!" JJ responded.

"We don't even know if they are from him…."

"Well then ask him," was came Emily and JJ's response at the same time.

Letting out a sigh of resignation she said her 'Goodbye's' to her two friends before calling Morgan.

It rang twice and he picked up.

"Baby Girl… " came as answer, his voice deep and low. God, how she missed his voice. And why again didn't they speak for the past few days? Oh yeah, he decided on being in a bad mood.

"And here I thought you already forgot about my number. Seeing how you've gone practically MIA on me over the past few days. Anything bothering you?" she asked, and she decided that this was a good way of starting her interrogation. Thought it wouldn't be as obvious as an interrogation to him. Hopefully.

"I just hit a bit of bad road…. nothing to worry your pretty head about," Morgan responded in his usual smooth-as-silk voice.

"Anything that mama can do to make it better?" she flirted and decided this was going better than she expected. Okay, technically they weren't even close to what she meant to ask, but they weren't far off either.

She heard a laugh coming from Morgan as a reply and this definitely was a good sign.

"Well, help us get that case solved, so I can return to being a true devotee to our Tech Goddess…"

"I wish, but at the moment I fear you guys yourself are closer to solving this one than me helping you. The information you ask me to find for you gets less every day… "

"Hey, hey, hey, you do an amazing job. Every single day. Never doubt that. Got it, Gorgeous?" she heard Morgan reprimanding her from the other end of the phone line.

"It's just frustrating, sitting her not being able to do anything, it isn't as if this is the worst case we ever worked on, but I hate smart criminals who seem to know how to cover their tracks…" Penelope complained, pouting more for herself than anyone.

"Well, sooner or later he will get sloppy and make a mistake. Let's just hope he makes that mistake before someone else has to get hurt."

"Let's hope you are right…" Penelope mused.

"How…. are things with your secret … um … admirer going by the way? Emily told me you got another bunch of flowers," Morgan all of a sudden asked just when Penelope was starting to wonder how to get the conversation to that topic. Maybe she didn't need to worry about that anymore.

"Um … yeah, I did. And chocolates today. Belgian Truffles. I still don't know who it is though…"

"Chocolate and flowers?`" Morgan asked curious and there was something in his voice that told her there was more to it. "A woman like you should be … receiving jewelry and things as such. Things that show you just how special you are…"

Penelope needed to smile at his comment for a moment. "Well… this girl here is rather grounded. And takes what she can get. But if you are willing to volunteer in regards of jewelry I certainly won't complain."

She heard Morgan laughing, imagining how would shake his head at her for a moment in amusement.

"I'm just saying you are way too precious for something as simple as that…"

And just like that, by the way he said it, Penelope knew for certain that Derek Morgan was not her secret admirer. And so the search continued. Sooner or later she'd find him, right?


	6. Friday

_A/N: And we're halfway through. Thanks for everything...  
_

* * *

After deciding that Derek Morgan was _not_ her admirer Penelope decided she didn't even want to know in general. Okay, she wanted to know, but she had nothing to go by and had more or less ruled out everyone at the FBI. Surprise was the only thing left. If he wanted to be known, he would sooner or later make a step forward. That's what Penelope figured at least.

Walking into her office, on the phone, hearing about how her team seemed to have a rather successful night in regards of the case she stopped dead in her tracks when she switched on the light, seeing her desktop. There was another huge bouquet of flowers, white lilies and purple roses, as well as another golden box, which was larger than yesterday. She hadn't even finished yesterday's chocolates, so if this would be more, she would probably have a supply for a few good months.

Taking the card from the flowers, she saw what she had seen the previous days. No signature, no nothing. Just plain white, and some printed quote. She kind of had hoped that today would somehow be different, that maybe her secret admirer would have decided on going a step towards giving her a clue, but no such luck.

_Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart._ **(Author Unknown)**

For a short moment Penelope bent over the flowers and smelt them. They smelt so wonderful, so gorgeous, so sweet. It might seem pathetic, but Penelope never in her life had gotten flowers from a boyfriend. Not even from Lynch. So having four days this week where she had gotten one gorgeous bouquet after the other excited her.

She had left all the bouquets in her office, putting them on the floor and leaving the most recent on the corner of her desk, so she could see them throughout the day, remind her there was someone out there. Someone who hopefully sooner or later was about to come forward. Hopefully before Valentine's even.

And just when she thought about Valentine's her phone rang. Rossi and the rest of the team had a couple of names for her, asking her to check them and see if anything would come up.

"Well… if you mean rap sheets …. you might have gotten lucky," Penelope answered a few moments later. Just having checked the first four of the names she had gotten and all four of them has an impressive record already.

"How old did you say they were?" she asked. "Because the rap sheets are loooong. Looks like most of them started their excurse to the dark side long before they could walk."

"Anything unusual sticking out?" Emily asked and Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"Anything specific you are looking for? Six of these guys apparently have connections to mafia-like organizations. I didn't even know there was anything like mafia in rural Kansas."

"We are everywhere," she heard coming from Rossi in something that was supposed to be an Italian accent.

"We already knew that they have these certain ties. But that doesn't really get us anywhere. We actually think it isn't important to this case, Penelope," Emily responded so Penelope kept searching for more, feeding her information back to the team as she found them. None of this was really too exciting. It all seemed like minor stuff these possible suspects did and somehow didn't really fit with their crime.

She was about to release the call when Emily and JJ mentioned for her to stay online just a bit longer.

"Any updates on your guy?" she all of a sudden heard asking Emily, knowing from the background noises that they were the three of them again. It had sounded as if Emily and JJ had put Penelope of speaker and snuck of to somewhere quieter.

"Are you going to ask me that now every day?" Penelope asked amused.

"No, just … you know, you wanted to speak to Morgan. How did that go by the way?"

"Well, I think it's not him. Which means back to square one once again. I also don't know whether I really want to know any longer. You know.. keep it secret and a bit of a mystery. Anticipation, joy, all that? It is kind of a great feeling to know there is someone who seems to … care and not knowing who it is."

"So you are certain it's not Morgan then?" JJ asked warily.

"Yeah, well, he kind of made it obvious that were he to ever consider steps as such, he wouldn't sent flowers or chocolates."

"What would he send?"Emily asked curiously.

"He said it would be jewelry or anything that would make me feel special," Penelope answered and had an 'awww' coming from the other end of the line.

"Interesting," Emily remarked after a moment. "Morgan always struck me as the lingerie kind of guy. You know, sending you a box with some undergarments and a note to them saying something like…. "I can picture you in these' or something along these lines."

Penelope needed to laugh at Emily's idea, and from the sound of it so did JJ.

JJ asked "Don't you think that kind of fits more? I am not saying it is bad, just … more direct. I mean we all know that when Derek Morgan wants something he goes after it like a bloodhound. Although I wouldn't have put flowers or chocolate off either. He also seems like the traditional sort of guy…."

"So… he is direct, but also traditional? You can't have both," Penelope decided, wondering whether her best friend had more of these ideas.

"Well, you know what I mean. I guess it would also depend on the woman. For you …. he would probably spend weeks courting you."

At that Penelope let out a groan. So they were back to that topic. "Emily, how often do I have to say it? There is nothing like that between me and Derek. We are friends. The best of them. He doesn't see me that way."

"Yeah, you say that. But everybody else will disagree. Maybe you don't see it cause you don't want to see it. But anyway… not that it matters, now that you have your secret admirer. And maybe he will make Morgan see just how much he needs to get his ass in gear or you'll end up with someone else again. And maybe this time it could be… forever."

"Woah. Wait a minute. How did we get to my secret admirer all of a sudden being my … _The One_? I don't even know who it is or whether I actually will ever know for that matter. Maybe he'll just … vanish come Monday."

"I'll guess we know on Monday," was all Emily and JJ decided on saying before ending the call.

Great. Monday. That was three days away.


	7. The weekend

_A/N: I know you guys probably now wait for Monday to come in this story. =) Well... it will come, just with a little bit of a twist. LOL_

* * *

With the weekend ahead of her and no plans whatsoever Penelope decided on sleeping in on Saturday, having a late start into the day with some brunch downtown with friends and then maybe doing some shopping.

She hadn't spent much thought on her admirer or what Emily and JJ had told her yesterday, but walking past several windows of shops that were all laid out for Valentine's Day with big, red hearts and roses, stuffed animals, lingerie or other things that were traditionally associated with this holiday she couldn't help _but_ think about it.

This would be the first Valentine's Day in years she actually would spend alone. The past few she had spent with Kevin, although that was always rather non-exciting. And before Kevin she had spent one or two with Derek, who had decided that she was in need of some company. Back in college her friends and she organized anti-valentine's parties, not because she was opposed to the idea, but just because it was fun. And these parties were damn popular. Come to think of it the last time she actually spent that holiday all by herself was before College, which seemed forever ago now.

And maybe Derek didn't have plans yet. But probably he did. He probably had women fighting over who would be spending that day with him. And the night. That's how he at least had spent the past three Valentine's Days. Dining and wining some model, with the night ending at his. That's what he had always told her and that's how it would probably be this year as well. Penelope had no doubt about that.

For the evening she had plans going out dancing. Having fun, a few drinks and just meeting some more friends. One of her friends was getting married shortly and they wanted to celebrate this weekend one of the last time she would be able to go with them as a single women. It was not a hen-party, that's what all her friends told her before, but when Penelope made it to the bar she wasn't convinced. She nevertheless joined the fun, deciding she could need the distraction for a while.

Sunday started rather late for her as well, seeing she just made it home somewhat past four that morning. Not that she had been drunk or anything like that. Hell no, compared to most of her friends that night she was the one that was the most sober.

She just left the bathroom, after having spent an hour in the tub, trying to relax and just taking care of herself, when she heard a knock on her door.

Penelope wasn't really expecting any company an assumed that her friends from last night were probably still busy nursing their hangovers. Emily and JJ had called in earlier to let her know they surprisingly solved the case earlier that day and were on their way back. But with the time difference and everything they should still be airborne.

Opening her door she saw a twenty-something guy, with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Penelope Garcia?" he asked and Penelope only nodded.

"These are for you," the guy said, shoving the flowers into Penelope's arms. Several dozens of red roses. "Please sign here," he instructed her, holding a clipboard under her nose, with a pen attached to it.

Penelope made a step back, set the flowers down and then took the clipboard from the guy, scribbling her signature on the dotted line.

When she was done she expected him to go, but he looked at her expectantly. "Any-anything else?" she asked careful.

"Well… they told me I need to get your answer right away…"

"What … what answer? To … what question?" she asked confused, not sure what this was all about.

The guy sighed. "There's a card in the bunch. Apparently they need an answer towards the question on it…. That's all I know."

"They?"

"Well… my employers, who I supposed will have to forward this answer to … whoever ordered these flowers. So if you wouldn't mind … " he said, gesturing towards the flowers.

Penelope quickly walked over to them, looked for the card and opened it. She noticed the plain white again, and got all excited all of a sudden. This was new for sure. There never had been a question before. And certainly no need to answer.

_If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden _**(C****laudia Ghandi)**

That was the quote, as always printed in some handwriting like print. But this time, below it, was in a handwritten swirl some personal addition.

"February 14th, 8pm, _Chez Susanne _of Clifton Avenue. Come and be my Valentine…"

Was that a date? Was her secret admirer actually asking her out on a date? On Valentine's day? This moment a million questions were racing through Penelope's head and all of them were interrupted when she heard the delivery boy clearing his throat.

"I don't have all day, Lady…"

Great, now he gave her attitude. The last thing she needed. What she needed were Emily and JJ, to discuss this with, discuss her options, discuss whether she really should be going. But it didn't look like the guy would be spending much longer in her doorway. She needed to tell him now. _Now._

Penelope had never been very good with spontaneous decisions. And now was not any different. But in the end she just nodded. "The answer is … yes. I mean… is that all you need?" she asked, feeling weird, telling this guy yes, without him even knowing what this was about. Or maybe he knew, maybe he peeked inside the card before he delivered them.

He just nodded, disinterested, and left. And Penelope just wondered whether this really just happened. Did she really just agree to a Blind Date? A Blind Date with a guy she had _no_ idea about? For all she knew it could have been the delivery guy. Okay, maybe not, since he clearly wouldn't know where she worked. But technically it was possible.

She needed to call JJ and Emily. _Right now_. Who cared whether they were somewhere above Kentucky?


	8. monday morning

_A/N: All begging and pleading won't get you further. It's still a chapter a day. Sorry... :) Now... let the confusion, second-guessing and surprising begin. _

_Just as a reminder, this is a gift, written for BonesBird, for the valentine's Gift exchange over on the CCOAC forum. Her prompts were Valentine's card, expensive meal and soft lightning. Her song choice was The Coral - Dreaming about you - although the song itself actually isn't featured in the story. The prompts start with this chapter. _

* * *

Come Monday Penelope walked around between being excited and close to a nervous breakdown. She was excited about the events ahead and the evening, but at the same time she was nervous as well. What did she know about the guy? Nothing. It could be anyone for as far as she was concerned. It could be Peter, the mailman, or Richard from Security. Marcus from the in-house coffee shop downstairs or one of the million agents from all the various departments. There were just too many options to consider and right now Penelope was already feeling a headache coming up, without thinking about every guy in this building.

She spoke briefly to Emily and JJ last night who both seemed more ecstatic then herself about their friend's sudden plans for Valentine's Day. Penelope herself couldn't even believe it and despite her excitement she also knew she needed to be careful. With her job she saw every day how blind dates could turn out and the last thing she needed was a repetition of what happened with Battle. So she came up with a plan.

She knew both her friends had plans for Valentine's, so the last thing she would do was make them come with her or stuff like that, but she decided she needed to have safety measure. So she agreed with Emily that Emily would give her a call within the first ten minutes of the date to see how things were and then another one after an hour or so. They also agreed that Penelope for sure would not get into any car. She would get a cab home and call her friends the moment she made it home, just to make sure. All that should be sufficient enough to make sure she wouldn't get into any trouble.

Making it into her office that morning she was already expecting another bunch of flowers, but was left with nothing. Her desk looked exactly like it did when she had left the office on Friday. She didn't even know why she felt disappointed. It wasn't as if it was a given that she would receive flowers every single day. She knew that the flowers would sooner or later stop coming, but she had hoped it wouldn't be _that_ soon.

An hour after she arrived at work, she heard a knock on her door, finding Peter on the other side when she opened. He smiled at her as usual when he came by to bring her the mail.

"Beautiful day today, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it … um … yes," Penelope only replied. He smiled some more, before handing her a small pile of mail and then leaving to deliver everyone else's mail, whistling while he walked down the corridor of the BAU.

Penelope sorted through her mail, seeing the usual items she got on Monday's. Usually meeting notes and updates, memos and such. But there was one item that caught her eye. It was in a FedEx envelope, which was unusual, since the only time she actually got anything FedExed was when the team was out on a case and they needed to get something to her quickly for processing.

Ripping the envelope open all she found inside was an index card, with something printed on it.

"Thanks and I'm looking forward to tonight. The table is reserved under the name Cunningham."

Cunningham? Penelope looked at the card for a moment, before opening a browser on her computer screen and typing in that last name.

There were only three guys working for the FBI in Quantico with the last name Cunningham at the moment. And opening the files she saw that one of them was 54, while the second one had a domestic partner listed. With the name Dominic. That only left number three then. And number three was neither old, nor gay, but so not Penelope's type. He actually reminded her a lot about Kevin Lynch. Good God.

And scrolling down in his file she also saw a wife. This did somehow not get any better.

So at the moment it looked like tonight she would either go out with some old guy, who was after 'fresh meat', some guy who was sexually confused or bisexual or some married guy, who probably needed some extramarital entertainment. At this stage she didn't know what was worse. They all three kind of scored the same amount of points. Suddenly Penelope felt rather depressed. She needed to speak to Emily and JJ again. And soon. So leaving all her other mail unopened at her desk she took off to JJ's office, dragging Emily in there, while she passed her friend's desk, getting rather curious looks from Morgan, Reid and Rossi.

"I can't… I mean… one is married, the one gay and the last one just … creepy. He is like 20years my senior. I didn't think this would be the end to my Valentine's this year. I rather prefer being all on my own and … sitting on my couch with a carton of Ben&Jerry's…" Penelope whined.

"Maybe it will be a good evening. Or… maybe it isn't even one of these. Maybe it's the brother, the much younger, much straighter, much single and handsome brother of one of these guys," Emily argued and just by looking the stare Penelope gave her friend Emily knew that Penelope wasn't convinced. And neither was she.

"Maybe I should just… stay at home," Penelope figured.

"You can't do that," JJ exclaimed, making Penelope wonder.

"Why not?"

"It's Valentine's Day. You can't stand up the poor guy. Not today. Imagine how you would feel, being stood up in a restaurant that is probably packed with couples that enjoy romantic diners. Just … go and maybe you'll have a great time. You don't need to get… into anything. Just see how it goes," JJ explained and Penelope had to admit her friend had a point. Of all the days to stand someone up Valentine's was probably the worst.

After their conversation and the promise to have lunch together Penelope walked back to her office, deciding that JJ was right. She should just go and have some fun. Who cared if the guy didn't look like George Clooney? She could still have fun, right? Plus, she wasn't really Megan Fox either.

A good half hour before lunch Penelope had another knock on her ajar door, which slowly opened with each knock.

"Ms. Garcia?" she heard Martin, another one of the mail guys, asking hesitantly.

Turning around in her chair she saw him carrying a large bouquet of red roses.

"They were just delivered for you. I guess, with Valentine's and all…" he smiled sweetly at her, before stepping into the office and putting the vase with the flowers down.

"Thank you, Martin," she smiled at him, fishing for the card in the bouquet. Maybe Mr. Cunningham had decided on some more flowers then.

"Anytime. And you have a good day," he said, before leaving her office again and Penelope wished him the same before he was completely vanished.

The card was different than the ones before. It was bright pink and red, with 'Happy Valentine's' written on its front in bold, big letters. A Valentine's card just as you could probably buy in any shop.

"Let me be your Valentine" was written inside in handwriting. This time it was not printed, but real handwriting. And it had a signature.

_**Derek Morgan**_

And just like that Penelope's day took a whole new turn.

* * *

_Post-A/N: Now... ou didn't think I would give you all in one chapter, did you?  
_


	9. monday afternoon

_A/N: So sorry about last night's sudden end of the chapter. As for this one, I would like to mention: Threats should be directed to the Attention of my muse. The next chapter is better... I promise. _

* * *

Staring at the card for a long few moments and then at the flowers Penelope was confused to say the least. She love nothing else than being Derek Morgan's Valentine, but sometimes her best friend had really bad timing. Like now.

Picking up her phone she dialed his extension and with just three rings he picked up.

"I thought you don't do flowers," she laughed into the phone at which she got a laugh from him in return.

"Well, yeah, but today is different. It's Valentine's after all. Sometimes red roses just … say so much more."

"Hot Stuff, they are gorgeous…" she started saying.

"Not as gorgeous as you, Baby Girl," came his quick reply, and Penelope was glad she chose to call him instead of walking over. Otherwise he would be able to see her blush now.

"Such a line."

"Not a line when it's true," was his answer and Penelope really needed to work on keeping her cool. "You got any plans for tonight, Baby Girl, cause I was thinking I could take you out, to a restaurant, wine and dine you and…."

"I can't …" she interrupted him.

"Got other plans?" he asked surprised. The last time he spoke to her on Friday she hadn't mentioned anything.

"Yeah. Sorry, Hot Stuff. But I've got a date kind of thing…"

"Can't you… can't you cancel?" he asked hopeful and Penelope needed to smile at that. Was Derek Morgan actually sounding a bit desperate?

"On Valentine's?" she asked, playing shocked. Of course she wouldn't tell him that she herself had that idea already an hour earlier in JJ's office. "I… no, sorry, Hot Stuff. I can't. But maybe some other time later this week?"

"Later this week won't be the same," he remarked, before adding jokingly "Here I kept my whole Valentine's open for you, and you just go and break my heart."

"As if you don't have a whole list of girls that could mend it on standby. Or possible Valentine dates for that matter of fact," she laughed, hearing Morgan laugh as well once again.

"Maybe, but I don't want to spent Valentine's with anyone but you. I always had to share you the past few years, with your boyfriend, I was hoping that this year… um… would be different."

"Morgan… are you complaining about the fact that I spent my past Valentine's with my boyfriend?"

"Maybe I wanted this day to be different this year. Not sharing and definitely not having to worry about boyfriends. Or admirers…"

"What are you saying, Morgan?" Penelope asked, curious, moving on her chair left and right.

"Let me lay it out for you, Baby Girl. I want you. For myself. And not just for today…"

There was silence for a moment. Either one waiting for the other one… to go on or respond. But nothing happened.

"Penelope, are you ready?" she heard coming from behind her all of a sudden, making her jump in her seat and letting out a loud shriek, dropping the telephone receiver.

"My God, Emily, you scared me half to death…"

"I… I'm sorry," her friend apologized, holding her hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to get you for our lunch. You okay? You look kind of pale."

"I'm… fine, never been better," Penelope announced, getting up from her chair, into her coat and walking past Emily. "Let's go. I'm starving…."

An hour later they returned back to the office. Penelope was still wondering whether she had just imagined everything that happened before lunch. She needed to talk to Derek. Or maybe not. She wasn't at this point entirely sure what she wanted. Well, she wanted him, for sure. And maybe she shouldn't have just ended their conversation like she did an hour ago, hanging up, after his confession, after Emily scared the living daylights out of her, without giving him actually any kind of response.

To him it must have probably looked as if she fled the office, pulling Emily behind her to the elevators, not looking left or right, but honestly, what was he expecting, that she would just play it cool after something like _that_? Now she needed to talk to him. Or not. She still wasn't sure.

"Where…. where is Morgan?" she asked carefully, walking through the bullpen behind Emily.

"He left with Reid about ten minutes ago. Something about some urgent business he needed to take care of. I … didn't really ask," Rossi explained, looking at several files on Reid's desk. None of them seemed to be particular interesting to the older agent, since he just left a few minutes later.

She had assumed he would be back shortly, but she didn't see him at all until the end of her shift. And then she needed to get home, get dressed and styled for her date. Although, if she was honest she would rather have spent the evening with Derek Morgan, discussing this whole '_I want you. For myself. And not just for today' _ further. Should she maybe call him? But looking at her watch she knew she didn't have that much time and she didn't want to have such a conversation in just ten minutes. She wanted to sit down, and properly talk about this. Face to face.

Well, maybe tomorrow them, since tonight she would have fun.


	10. monday evening

_A/N: And we finally are here - well not completely. An epilogue - a reall, really short one - is left after this chapter... I hope you won't hate me as much anymore..._

* * *

Penelope looked good. She rarely would say that, but one glance in the mirror before she left her apartment and that's what came to her mind. Her dress was black and figure-hugging, with a bit of cleavage, but not too much. Her hair was pinned up neatly, with a few single strands loose. She wore barely any make-up and opted for little jewelry. Her deep red high heels matched her lipstick and she decided on ditching her glasses for tonight. She knew it was nonsense to dress up like that for someone she probably wouldn't see again, but she decided on having a great night, having fun and just … enjoying herself.

Stepping onto the restaurant the first thing she noticed was the soft lightning. It was dimmed, with plenty of candlelight coming from each of the tables. It was already rather busy, with most of the tables already occupied by couples, enjoying their meals, looking happy and so very much in love.

"Cunningham," Penelope said to the receptionist, who looked down in her book and started smiling at Penelope all of sudden.

"Ah, of course…." she just mentioned, gesturing for someone to come and bring Penelope to her table.

She was first, there was so far no sign of Mr. Cunningham, and maybe Penelope was slightly relieved about that. That gave her more time to calm down and get herself ready. She knew JJ and Emily both were right when saying that tonight didn't need to lead to anything, that she should just have a good time. And that's what she should have.

She was waiting for maybe a few minutes when her Maitre d' returned to her table, probably with her date. And looking up she didn't see any of the three guys from the files earlier today, but was looking into Derek Morgan's face. _What the…?_

Judging by her best friend's face he was as surprised as she to meet here, but before he could say anything they were interrupted by their Maitre D'.

"If you'd just take a seat, Mr. Morgan, and we can start serving the food…"

"I think you must have mixed something up… "

"I don't think so. The instructions are pretty clear. Mr. Derek Morgan and Miss Penelope Garcia. The menu is all pre-set and ready to be served whenever you are ready."

Morgan and Penelope both looked at him confused, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Okay… you don't understand. Whatever this… is, I have other plans. I'm supposed to meet a … um… colleague of mine. Cunningham, like the name the reservations is under," Penelope tried to explain, and didn't miss the look on Morgan's face when she mentioned she was meeting a colleague and how it changed when she mentioned the name.

"Who's Cunningham? A tech?" he asked and Penelope shook her head.

"No, he isn't …" was all she answered, knowing fully well that going into details that she actually didn't really know in which department Cunningham worked, or what his first name was, would raise way too many questions.

"Ah, yeah. Mr. Cunningham. I remember, when the name comes up, I am supposed to hand you this," their waiter started, presenting Penelope with an envelope. And this just got a whole notch weirder.

Penelope looked confused at their waiter and at Morgan, who seemed to urge her to open the envelope and see what was in it.

So she ripped the envelope open and found only an index card. With some writing on it.

_Cunningham doesn't really exist. Morgan is supposed to be there. It all was not as it seems. We'll explain later. Enjoy the meal, it's already paid for. _

"We?" Penelope asked and saw Morgan sitting down by now. "Who is we? And…. who is this from to begin with?"

"I know as much as you do," Morgan replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well… what… um, what are you doing here?" Penelope asked casually.

"I was supposed to meet Prentiss. At least that's what we agreed on this afternoon."

"Prentiss?" Penelope asked, not giving too much thought to the fact that Derek Morgan would have spent his Valentine 's Day with their colleague rather than with some conquest.

Instead of answering Morgan just looked at her, challenging Penelope's stare.

Before either could say anything their maitre d' reappeared, asking whether he could get them some drinks until the food arrived.

"We take some champagne and whatever …. um… wine goes best with the food that's going to be served," Morgan replied, before Penelope had a chance to. She saw him winking at her, after he ordered their drinks and had to realize it was nice going out with Morgan. He knew she loved a good wine with her food – something Kevin never managed to pick up on in all the years they had been dating.

There was a short silence between them, until it was Morgan who broke it.

"I guess that way … you and me here, you at least can't hang up on me…" he said, looking slightly stern. And oh God was he actually mad for what had happened this morning.

"I… I didn't mean to, it was just… that… in that moment Emily came to my office and scared me so much I dropped the receiver and…" she started explaining, seeing him grinning at her all of a sudden. And great, he was playing her.

"You know… I meant what I said," he all of a sudden declared serious, looking at Penelope, who wasn't sure what to say now. Of course she had pictured the moment when Derek Morgan would confess his feelings for her numerous times, but she never really had thought that her fantasies would actually ever become a reality. They just seemed too… unreal. And she just wasn't his type of girl. That's at least what she had been thinking all these years.

Before she could answer their drinks arrived, just with the appetizer.

"You don't… want me like that," Penelope finally answered, after the drinks were poured and the appetizers presented in front of them, sounding matter-of-factly. And the moment she said it, she wanted to take it back. She didn't want to sound like one of _those_ people…

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked confused. "I've always wanted you. But you… you had … you were going on all these dates, with guys that were _not_ me. You had Lynch and Battle – before all this stuff happened – and I just… well, when I saw you going out with these kind of guys I just thought I am not what you are looking for. And then Lynch, was… well … he was your boyfriend. And you were happy. So I backed down. I just swore myself that if there should ever be a chance, that you and Lynch would split, I would take that chance and make my move. Of course when the chance came I chickened out, thinking you wouldn't want me that way. I rather have you just as a friend and probably suffer through it, wanting you so badly and stuff, than not having you at all."

"And all the girls you were dating in the meantime that didn't really … um … resemble me? Don't get me wrong here, Hot Stuff, it's just…. like that."

"What can I say?" he asked, before grinning at her. "I like women, in all shapes and colors. That's no secret and I have never tried making it one. But you forget something…." he started, making a pause, seeing how Penelope hung at his lips.

After he didn't say anything for a moment, Penelope couldn't help but push for more. "And that would be?" she asked curious.

"I went out with them, sure, but I never wanted to _date_ any of them," he answered, a soft smile gracing his lips. "That privilege belongs solely to you. You are the only one I ever wanted to date, the one that seems to be always with me, the one I dream about."

His statement knocked Penelope speechless for a moment, the way he said it, the seriousness in his voice, she had no doubt that he meant it. And after a little more silence he added "Of course, if you'd stuck with Lynch, and… god forbid, would have married him, I might have needed to look for someone I might be willing to date eventually, but … so far I wasn't too concerned. Not that I didn't think it was serious between you guys, I just … didn't consider other options."

There was another silence and Morgan knew that Penelope needed to process his words. So he just said nothing at all, giving it time, giving her all the time she needed to wrap her head around this. And with the main course she seemed to have found her words again.

"How do you do it?" was all she asked and Morgan looked at her confused.

"How do I do what?"

"How do you say exactly what I want you to say, without me actually saying it?" she asked and Morgan needed to smile at that. Until now he didn't even know if whatever he said found any fertile ground.

"I just know you that well. And I would like to get to know you even better," he said, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips against the upper side of it.

"That could take a while," Penelope answered slyly.

"I'm prepared to spend a lifetime."

And just like that … it was settled.


	11. The epilogue

_A/N: Probably the shortest epilogue I ever wrote. I hope you liked my contribution to the CCOACs Valentine's fic exchange, especially BonesBird, who this was written for. Have to say the original epilogue didn't reveal who it was, but my beta said it might be better. LOL _

_My next story might be a bit away since I have to head to the US for a few weeks on business and I wouldn't be able to guarentee any frequent updates. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this til the end.  
_

* * *

When I heard the news the next day I sure as hell knew I finally got them where they had belonged years ago. What I didn't know in that very moment was that from that day on, Valentine's Days were the days of momentous events in the relationship of SSA Derek Morgan and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.

They started dating on that day.

On Valentine's Day a year later he proposed to her, at which she of course said yes, although it was more like a whisper and it took her nearly five minutes to fight her tears and the overwhelming feeling this proposal had.

It was a year after his proposal that they got married, on Valentine's Day, having probably a whole church weeping about their emotion filled self-written vows.

And it should be Valentine's Day once again, when their daughter was born, as well as their twin-sons two years later.

Love certainly was on their side. And never left them again. For the rest of their lives.

I never did reveal that I played cupid for them but whenever I see their kids playing in my yard with Henry I know that mine and Emily's secret matchmaking was well worth the effort and deceit.

***-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-***


End file.
